Part kits are often used in manufacturing environments, such as to present in a meaningful way a set of parts to a manufacturing technician at a manufacturing work station. Preparation of such kits, however, can be time consuming, may be subject to human error, and may present physical challenges for technicians due to the repetitive movement required to kit a set of parts.